


A Baby and a Bunny

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bunny regression, Caregiver! Kevin, Caregiver! Poptarts, F/M, Genderfluid Elder "Connor" McKinley, Little! McKinley, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Elder Thomas, Other, Pet! Poptarts, mention of diapers, pet regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Connor and Poptarts have a secret, one that Kevin soon finds out aboutPrompt 10 ; Animal Ears (I went off-track from the prompt, but throughout the whole thing Poptarts I S wearing bunny ears. so whatever.)i've never seen any pet regression fics? so bam!
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Elder Thomas, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price/Elder Thomas, Kevin Price/Elder Thomas
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 3





	A Baby and a Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> day 10 of the 30 day otp challenge , I strayed far from the prompt here- oh well whatever  
> this is for the lack of pet regression fics, even if it's barley in there- may write more with Bunny Regressed Poptarts who knows
> 
> Also uh- McKinley's pronouns change throughout this, so sorry if that gets confusing.

“Are you SURE about this, Con?” Poptarts furrowed their brows, frowning lightly at the outfit they were in.

“Do you not like it? You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to” 

“Oh no no no- I like it- I just… this is just new to me that’s all” 

McKinley smiled politely , reaching up to re-adjust Poptarts bunny ears on to of their head. 

Poptarts outfit consisted of bunny ears that perfectly matched their hair , a pink sweater that was way to big on them, a pair of jean shorts with a bunny tail clipped on that matched the ears, and a pair of pink socks with embroidered carrots on them. They found the outfit cute, but weren’t sure If it really suit them.

Connor on the other hand was wearing a pink cat hoodie, paired with a black skirt and thigh highs, underneath being only a diaper. 

“W-What… what if Kevin finds out?” Poptarts asked softly, looking up.

Connor frowned, tucking her hair behind her ear “I’m sure he won’t get mad or anything… he may be confused” 

Poptarts nodded, taking a deep breath “...so?” 

McKinley smiled holding her arms out for Poptarts to fall into “C’mere, Bunny”

Poptarts blushed, letting themselves snuggle up against the taller (only by an inch). 

Connor giggled softly, as she pet Poptarts hair gently, smiling at the small sounds Poptarts made in response. 

“Sof….” McKinley murmured lightly, causing Poptarts to burrow themselves deeper into the others chest.

Soon enough the two had fallen asleep, Connor with a thumb in her mouth and Poptarts holding onto her for dear life. 

Connor had woken up by the sound of the door being opened, they sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, looking at the doorway and almost jumping when they realized who was their.

“Hey…” Kevin said awkwardly, still assessing the situation 

“H-h-Hi…” Connor mumbled , the surprise of the other finding out had caused them to regress further back than normal and they stuttered of their words trying to keep them at bay.

“Uh… what’s going on exactly?” Kevin asked quirking an eyebrow.

Poptarts sat up lightly, having woken up by the ruckus “what’s going on?” they mumbled.

“I- eek- it’s uhm- agh…” they fumbled, looking down in pity.

“Oh” Poptarts said lightly “OH!”. “hey, Con? Is it okay if I go speak with Kev alone? Will you be alright?” 

Connor nodded and lightly smiled, whispering a thank you to them.

After the brief explanation that Connor was an age regressor and Poptarts was a pet regressors, and what both meant, Kevin seemed to grasp on easily nodding along. 

“We probably should go and check on them, then…” Kevin mumbled lightly

Poptarts nodded, leading the taller back into the bedroom. They approached Connor slowly and crouched down in front of them “Hey buddy” Poptarts beamed.

Connor slowly peaked their head up. “It’s alright now, see? Kevin doesn’t care, as long as we’re happy” Kevin nodded in agreement to the statement. 

McKinley sighed “O-Okays…” he mumbled, letting Poptarts pick him up swiftly. “Here- why don’t you try?” they handed the little to Kevin, who reluctantly grabbed a hold of him. 

Soon enough, Connor fell back asleep, snoring softly into Kevin’s shirt, who just smiled in return ; maybe this would be fun after all.


End file.
